A Question of Goodbye
by filmakerkm
Summary: Will Anna leave her unexpected love for the king behind? Or will she embrace her love, and stay in Siam?


The Asian King of Siam is calm, sitting at his golden throne. He is disturbed only with thoughts, nasty, rude terrible thoughts of breaking his holy tradition. Was it time? He didn't know. What did he know anymore?

Anna, a pale Englishwoman with a slim blue ball gown that reached her toes, sprinted into his throne room on her bare feet- a custom that she had learned from the king himself. What could she really saw to convey anything to him. Nothing.

Anna took no time to bow, she sat in his lap, so quickly, so easily it seems.

"School teacher." the king said, with a surprised expression at its tail.

"Anna." She said, "Call me Anna, please, that's my name."

There was a awkwardness about the situation.

"How can you sit here, so easily?" the king asked.

"I do not sit here easily." Anna said, "...Your majesty."

Anna felt a jolt in her heart when the king put his hand on her upper leg.

"I...am sorry." the king brought back his hand.

Anna knew this was the time, the moment if anything was to happen, it would happen, now here and now. She kissed him, slowly, deeply, suddenly, passionately. Grabbing the back of his head, she felt him kiss back, willing, he was there, she felt him. But yet, the king pulled away.

"What are you doing?" the king uttered.

"You can't tell me, then, you didn't feel a single feeling?" Anna said, looking up into his eyes, the eyes that purposefully were stern and looked away. It was a look, she knew, of terror.

"I could say a lie, to say no." the king remarked.

"Tell truth to me, my king." Anna said, "I know there is a honorable man in there somewhere."

Anna let her arms fall, loose, like Asian noodles. "I am at thee's mercy, your majesty."

The king let his eyes fall down to see Anna. His eyelids lowered. Sad, almost. But not as woman's sadness. For he knew woman's sadness- woman's- this woman, Anna, the school teacher. He wrapped his hand around her warm cheek. Anna closed her eyes then, laying her head on his bare smooth chest.

"A man so cold- yet, with a body so warm." she remarked.

Anna could hear his heart beat. A speedy fast heartbeat of a king. The King of Siam- who's heart beat faster with each moment she kept her head there, listening to his secrets. Like a hidden vault of his very soul, she had unlocked something deeper that maybe he himself didn't even realize yet. These feelings.

He took her head up and brought her to him, kissing her very deeply. For a moment Anna did indeed forget he was a king- a cold governmental figure, a king, who he was. She only thought of the man he was.

In a flurry of magic, the king lifted Anna up and took her waist, and her delicate hand, and spun her around his throne room. Anna felt the cold palace floor under her feet, but barley, she floating about the floor like she was in flight. He then stopped, she only felt his hand firmly at her waist. Their hands fell from each other, and Anna let her arm fall like noodles. The king dipped her back, and Anna let herself fall. She felt herself breathing fast, when the king placed a soft kiss on her neck, and another on her exposed upper chest- and the last on her cheek. The king then jerked her back to him, their noses touching with much affection.

"Your majesty..." Anna could barley utter such words.

"No." The king said, "No more lessons today. Now we dance."

Anna and the king spun around the room, with their arms around each other once again. The King stopped in his tracks. Anna backed away from him.

"What ever is the matter, my king?" Anna asked.

"Oh, what is the point in this." The king let out his cry of frustration, "When...you will be departing so soon afterwards."

"I..." Anna didn't know what to say. _What did the king mean to say to her?_

The king approached her, standing firmly on his feet, he took her hand.

"This very strange." the king said, "But, I wish for...you not to depart so."

Anna took his other hand.

_"Your majesty?"_ Anna wanted more.

"You are great woman." The king laughed, just as a king should- "A terrible, frustrating- but still great, great woman."

Anna smiled, "Your majesty, what do you mean to say to me?" _There. She said it out loud._

"Please do stay at my side, Miss Anna." the king said, "If you left, I would fear I would fall apart."

There was a pause, and a silence. That's when the king fell to his knees before her.

"Be the bride of a king?" the king asked kindly.

Anna turned from the king, "No. Not the bride of a king."

The king looked disappointed, longingly, over to Anna.

"But the bride of a great man, yes." Anna said, watching the king's eyes light up.

The king stood quickly, and swung her around. Finally he stopped, holding her at her waist like he did before. Their hands parted, and Anna let herself fall when he dipped her. The king leaned down to kiss her simply, and with all his happiness.


End file.
